


mode of ... [ darkness ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [26]
Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, void
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Rin nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero ha notado ese vacío que lo único que sabe hacer es crecer con cada día que pasa.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	mode of ... [ darkness ]

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, espero que hayan leído las tags, sino también les advierto por acá. HAY UNA GRAN REFERENCIA AL SUICIDIO Y LA DEPRESIÓN, SI ESTÁN BIEN CON ESO, POR FAVOR CONTINUEN; DE LO CONTRARIO, POR FAVOR PASA DE LARGO.
> 
> Eso, y si ustedes tienen o conocen a alguien con depresión y pensamientos suicidas, por favor, BUSQUEN AYUDA. Se los digo por experiencia propia, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.
> 
> Siempre pueden acceder a las líneas de prevención del suicidio en sus países, o solicitar a su médico familiar que les refiera con algún psicólogo y/o psiquiatra que les dé un tratamiento que se adapte a ustedes. Recuerden que no están solos; tienen familia, amistades o conocidos que se preocupan por ustedes y quieren lo mejor para sus personas. Así que no dejen que la situación escale.
> 
> Se los digo como una persona con depresión crónica.

Para Rin, el estar cerca de Makoto a veces le parece una tarea casi titánica. No solo porque el hijo mayor de los Tachibana parezca brillar con esa bonita sonrisa que le sabe a sal, arena y sandía.

Es algo que Matsuoka no se puede explicar.

Es como si dentro de Makoto existiera un vacío que le carcome por dentro y va apagando su luz con cada segundo que pasa.

_Como un agujero negro que arrasa con todo a su alrededor._

.

Rin nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero ha notado ese vacío que lo único que sabe hacer es crecer con cada día que pasa.

Los ojos de Makoto parecen perder brillo y color cada vez que aparecen las comparaciones entre él y Haruka. Cuando el tema de que también tenía futuro en el mundo de la natación competitiva sale a flote.

Cuando sabe que está siendo dejado atrás por sus amigos que han logrado acercarse cada vez más a sus sueños; cuando sus hermanos le preguntan por qué él sigue en Iwatobi mientras _Haru-chan_ está allá afuera, explorando el mundo con cada competencia a la que entra.

Y Matsuoka no puede evitar sentir miedo de ese vacío que ha visto en Makoto. No puede evitar llorar a escondidas de todos de pensar en qué será de él si Makoto decide que está harto de ese vacío, que quiere acabar con todo de raíz y volverse una estadística más de las personas en su rango de edad que se suicidan.

Rin sufre, pero no quiere decirle a nadie por miedo a quedar como un simple exagerado, por un tema que él cree que no tiene importancia, aunque una voz en su cabeza le diga qué _debe_ hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

.

Y Rin nunca se ha odiado más en su vida cuando comprende el vacío que albergaba Makoto dentro de sí cuando su peor miedo se ha vuelto una realidad.

Y todo pierde color y brillo. Todo se vuelve gris.

Todo a su alrededor es como un vacío que se come sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Un simple vacío que también acabará con él si nadie se da cuenta y hace algo.

No como él.

_Vaya mierda._


End file.
